MELAMARMU
by Neng Nia
Summary: NaruHina. Oneshoot. Minato dan Kushina menggelengkan kepala ketika membaca berita smdi Koran dan MedSos. Ternyata Naruto bisa seromantis itu. DONT LIKE DONT READ!


**MELAMARMU**

 **Disclaimer:** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing:** Naruto x Hinata

 **Genre:** Romance/Fluff

 **Rated:** T

 **Warning:** OOC, Typo(s), **Bold ( Naruto's POV),** oneshoot, dan kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

.

 _Nia Present_

.

.

 **Hujan. Sudah beberapa hari ini hujan selalu turun membasahi bumi, ah bumi dan hujan sepertinya sedang tidak mau dipisahkan. Mata biruku terus menatap ke arah jendela besar di ruangan kerjaku saat ini. Memperhatikan hujan yang terus turun, membasahi gedung ini, pepohonan, jalan raya, dan semuanya yang berada di bumi.**

 **Handphone silver-ku berbunyi, ah ada chat masuk. Kuraih HP-ku itu, bibirku tersenyum saat melihat chat yang masuk.**

 _Naruto-kun sedang melihat hujan ya?_

 **Dia tahu saja kebiasaanku, dengan cepat aku membalas chatnya. Chat dari siapa kalian tanya? Tentu saja dari gadis cantik berambut indigo yang merupakan kekasihku. Sudah 3 tahun kami bersama. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, dia seorang penulis hebat. Bukunya banyak yang menjadi bestseller. Ah, sudah 4 hari ini aku tidak menemuinya,karena kesibukan kita masing-masing, walaupun begitu aku yakin dia tetap cantik dan mengagumkan.**

 **Tangan kananku terulur, meraih sebuah kotak beludru yang sudah aku simpan 4 hari ini di laci meja kerjaku. Menghela nafas, aku membuka kotak beludru itu, sebuah cincin emas putih. Aku ingin melamarnya, sangat ingin melamarnya. Ya, hari ini juga aku akan melamar gadis pujaanku. Memintanya menjadi pendamping hidupku.**

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam melesat ditengahnya hujan, seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang menyetir dengan tergesa. Tentu saja, dia ada janji dengan sang kekasih. Dia tidak mau terlambat. Dia akan sampai lebih dulu, dan dia akan memberikan kejutan pada Hinata. Dia akan menyusun sebuah kejutan romantis untuk melamar gadis cantik itu malam ini. Tikungan terakhir, setelah itu dia akan sampai.

.

.

 **Akhirnya, aku datang lebih dulu. Ok, aku harus segera ke dapur Restoran dan menyusun suprise untuk Hinata. Aku harus menemui manager Restoran ini, dan tidak lupa meminta bantuan pada Kepala Chef Restoran Sea Food ini. Melangkahkan kaki, aku memberanikan diri memasuki dapur Restoran khusus Seafood itu. Ah, aku melihat kepala Chef Restoran itu dan aku menghampirinya, kulihat tag name-nya, namanya Iruka.**

" **Malam, Iruka-san," sapaku pada seseorang yang tengah menatapku bingung.**

" **Iya, ada perlu apa? Sampai-sampai anda memasuki wilayah khusus pegawai Restoran ini," tanya Iruka padaku.**

" **Namaku, Namikaze Naruto, aku..."**

" **Ah, anda putera tunggal Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama?'**

 **Aku tersenyum kaku, kalimatku mendadak dipotong, aduh kenapa Tousan dan Kaasan begitu terkenal? "I-iya," jawabku sedikit malu.**

" **Aku murid ayahmu dulu saat SMA," ucap pria didepanku sambil menggaruk lehernya yang sepertinya tidak gatal itu. Ya sih, Otousan memang kepala sekolah SMA Konoha yang terkenal dari dulu itu, jadi tidak salah kalau dia sangat dikenal. "Ayo, bicaralah kenapa Naruto-san bisa memasuki dapur ini? Ada hal penting'kah?"**

" **Ah itu, anu.. aku mau..."**

.

.

 **Hinata memasuki pintu Restoran ini, dia sangat cantik dengan gaun merah maroon yang membaluti tubuhnya itu, ah rambutnya diikat sebagian. Hal yang baru bagiku, biasanya gadis itu selalu menggeraikan rambut panjangnya itu. Ah, sepertinya dia melihatku, terlihat dengan pipi yang selalu bersemu dia tersenyum padaku. Telingaku mulai mendengar penyanyi Restoran ini membawakan lagu request-an ku, Just the Way You Are – Bruno Mars, ah satu lagi lagu andalanku belum dinyanyikan, sepertinya setelah lagu ini.**

" **Hai, malam Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata ramah dengan pipi merahnya, ah.. dia itu selalu bersemu jika bersamaku. Gadis cantik itu duduk didepanku, dia melirik sekitar, "pengunjung Restoran ini sedikit ya?"**

 **Tentu saja, Restoran ini tidak boleh menerima pengunjung lagi, setelah beres makan, satu per satu mereka akan pergi dan hanya ada kau dan aku saja. Aku sudah membooking Restoran ini khusus untuk kita berdua, manager-nya yang tadi kutemui yang namanya siapa tadi itu? Ah, Kakashi Hatake, dia dengan senang hati tidak mengijinkan pengunjung lain masuk setelah ku transfer uang dengan nominal yang begitu banyak.**

" **Ah, iya, mungkin karena hujan, jadi banyak yang memilih diam di rumah saja daripada ke sini, ya.. sepertinya begitu," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Hinata-chan cantik sekali malam ini," pujiku dan berhasil membuat pipinya semakin merah. Ah, ingin sekali kukecup pipi merahnya itu, Tuhan.**

" **Te-terima kasih, Naruto-kun," jawabnya kembali terbata.**

 **Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja kami, dan mulai menyodorkan buku menu pada kami. Aku dan Hinata mulai memesan makanan tentu saja.**

.

.

Penyanyi Restoran mulai mengganti lagunya, kali ini lagu dari boyband Korea, lagu Marry U. Penyanyi cowok berambut merah bata itu melirik pasangan yang tengah duduk sambil ngobrol santai sebelum hidangan mereka datang, lalu melirik sekitar Restoran, ah moment yang tepat, kini hanya tersisa pasangan itu. Penyanyi itu pun mulai membaca teks lirik di depannya. Menyanyikan lagu romatis untuk pasangan yang serasi itu.

Hinata melirik penyanyi restoran yang diiringi piano itu, lalu gadis itu melirik kekasihnya yang tengah memperhatikannya sambil menopang dagu. "Malam ini.. terasa.. ro-romantis ya, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang masih saja berdebar hebat jika ditatap penuh sayang oleh kekasihnya itu seperti saat ini.

"Ya, mungkin.. spesial," jawab Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu, ah dia tidak pernah bosan memperhatikan gadis yang selalu ada untuknya itu.

Sebuah troli makanan tiba, tentu saja didorong oleh sang pelayan, pelayan cewek berambut pink itu mulai menata hidangan di meja pasangan serasi itu. "Silahkan, Tuan, Nona," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Wajah Sakura bersemu ketika melihat gadis didepannya tengah terdiam melihat piring didepannya, sebuah steak pesanannya namun dengan saus steak yang ditulis seperti sebuah kalimat pertanyaan.

"Will You Ma-marry Me?" Hinata membaca saus tersebut, detik berikutnya menatap pemuda didepannya yang tersenyum padanya.

"Yes, I will," jawab Naruto dengan senyumannya.

Hinata terdiam, wajahnya panas. Apa barusan dia melamar Naruto? Ah, bukan, dia hanya membaca saus didepannya saja. Ada apa ini? Hinata mulai bingung dan berdebar sangat kencang, sepertinya jantungnya akan keluar.

.

.

 **Gadis didepanku terdiam cukup lama, lucu sekali. Sepertinya dia kaget, dan juga bingung. Kuraih kedua tangannya, kugenggam erat dan kutatap matanya lekat. "Hinata, apa yang kau baca tidak salah. Semua ini, aku rencanakan untukmu, Restoran, Lagu, dan saus steak ini," jelasku pada gadis yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca, kuhiraukan pelayan yang mulai girang disisiku ini, ah pelayan ini belum pergi juga. Aku menghela nafas, memantapkan hati, dan kulepaskan tanganku dari Hinata, kuraih pisau steak dan membelah steak pesanan kekasihku itu. Hinata refleks menutup mulutnya kaget ketika melihat ada sebuah cincin cantik dibelahan steak pesanannya, dan air matanya mulai turun.**

" **Will you marry me?" Tanyaku kembali meraih tangannya yang lembut. Ah, jantungku kenapa berdebar begini?**

.

.

Hinata melirik cincin indah di belahan steak di depannya, lalu matanya kembali teralih pada pemuda didepannya, yang dicintainya, yang akan selalu disayanginya. Dia dilamar kekasihnya, dia.. dilamar. Ya Tuhan, rasanya dia ingin pingsan detik itu juga. Hinata balas memegang tangan Naruto, dia tersenyum dalam air mata bahagianya.

"Yes, i will."

Satu jawaban yang langsung disambut senang pelayan Restoran, Penyanyi Restoran dan pegawai Restoran lain yang sedang mengintip dibalik pintu dapur. Naruto tersenyum senang, pemuda itu mengambil cincinnya dan membersihkan cincin itu dengan tisu basah yang tersedia, setelah itu pemuda tampan itu memakaikan cincin tersebut ke tangan sang kekasih. Ah, pas sekali dijari Hinata.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!"

Seruan penghuni Restoran ini mengganggu Naruto dan Hinata, ah baiklah hal ini memang ingin sekali dilakukan oleh Naruto pada gadis yang sudah 4 hari ini tak ditemuinya. Berdiri, sedikit memutari meja, Naruto berjongkok dan mulai meraih leher sang tersayang. Diciumnya bibir lembut yang dirindukannya itu. Naruto dapat mersakan tangan Hinata memegang bahunya.

"Aaah...So Sweeeeeetttt..."

Menghiraukan seruan para pegawai Restoran itu, Naruto dan Hinata belum melepaskan bibir mereka. Saling menikmati kebersamaan keduanya, dan meluapkan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

I Love You, begitulah kalimat mereka dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **Omake**

"Naruto-kun...!' Seru seorang wanita cantik yang begitu disayangi Naruto, wanita itu mengacak rambut sang pemuda dengan gemas dan sebelah tangannya tengah memegang sebuah koran pagi. Koran dengan berita menggembirakan. "Ah, anak Kaasan akan segera menikah ternyata," ucap Kushina senang.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, "Kaasan tahu dari mana?"

Minato yang baru selesai menikmati kopinya dipagi hari itu menghembuskan nafas, laki-laki yang masih terlihat gagah itu menunjukan HP putihnya pada Naruto, "kau benar-benar nakal, Naru," ucap Minato sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Mata biru Naruto memperhatikan layar HP ayahnya, matanya terbelalak, dia dan Hinata jadi Trending Topic di MedSos dan berita koran hari ini.

Penulis Terkenal Hinata Hyuuga dilamar dengan Romantis oleh Sang CEO Muda, Namikaze Naruto, Putera Tampan dari Pasangan Kepala Sekolah dan Mantan Model, Minato – Kushina

Naruto melirik ayah dan ibunya, pemuda itu memberikan cengirn khasnya. Ah, Hinata pasti akan sangat merah sekali hari ini, pikirnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

Ok, ini fict selingan saya sebelum Tuan Muda Update. Maaf, fict Tuan Muda belum akan di update dalam waktu dekat, dikarenakan akan segera tamat, dan saya masih bingung endingnya akan seperti apa.

Ok, semoga suka dengan fict romantis ini. Ah, fict ini hadiah buat saya untuk bulan ke-3 nya saya menikah dengan seseorang yang saya sayangi. #GakAdaYangNanyaJuga

Thanks

RnR


End file.
